


So Imma Let My Hair Grow Long

by Pames_Jatterson



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Assume Jeremy is nb unless said otherwise, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Just a sweet n short self-indulgent fic :0, Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pames_Jatterson/pseuds/Pames_Jatterson
Summary: Jeremy's hair's gotten a bit long lately. Isn't that nice :)
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger & Rich Goranski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	So Imma Let My Hair Grow Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just me getting my thoughts out because I've been thinking about this lots. Comments and the like are really appreciated!!

It hadn’t been on purpose really, when he started growing his hair out. In fact, he hadn’t even noticed until Christine had noticed and mentioned it. He also had her to thank for him not cutting it off again immediately, so this whole hair thing is her fault. It’s also partially Rich’s fault, now that he thought about it. 

About a week ago, it’d been brought to his attention that Rich had been growing his hair longer and it’s now just long enough for ponytails. “Brought to his attention” might not be the right phrase. Jeremy might say it was moreso put directly in front of his eyes and shaken back and forth, as Jake and Christine had sat on either side of him during lunch and started loudly talking about how adorable his hair looked. 

Jeremy hadn’t necessarily minded them both taking turns saying how Rich had tied his hair up during gym class and he’d played volleyball and it ended up turning into them arguing about whether it was pronounced “balleyball” or not, and when Rich had walked in he had a hairband on his wrist. Jeremy had leaned towards him and said, “So, you’re wearing your hair in ponytails now, I’ve heard?” With a pointed glance to Christine and then Jake. 

Rich raised an eyebrow and nodded. “My hair really loves sticking to my forehead and getting in my eyes, so I figured it’d be better if I pulled my hair up.” Jeremy nodded and then turned his face back down to his lunch tray and started playing with the pile of mashed potatoes. 

That same night, he’d invited Christine over and they’d started talking about this years play. (Romeo and Juliet but she’s an alien, or something along those lines) After a while of her complaining about how Mr Reyes really has no respect for Shakespeare, she’d started playing with her hair. He, almost automatically, started doing the same. She gasped and he immediately clapped his hands to his legs. “Huh? What’d I do?” She waved her hands is a dismissive, yet also unmistakably jazz-hands way, and leaned forward. “Chrissy?” 

“Your hair is past your ears.” Jeremy made a tiny noise, somewhere between “hhHHHH” and “WHWBG” and started fiddling with his hoodie strings. He must've made a face or something because she quickly added, “Oh no Jer, it’s not bad at all! I just didn’t notice that your hair looks curly now that it’s longer.” He let out a puff of air into her face and smiled. “Yeah, it’s more like my mom’s hair than anyth-” 

He was, as far as he could tell, abruptly cut off by her moving behind him while messing with his hair. After a pull or two she moved back in front of him. Jeremy scrunched his face up and tried for a minute to look up at his hair before deciding to go look in a mirror. 

It was tied back. A tiny little puff of hair at the top of his head. He turned to either side to look at it and turned right into Christine’s face. “Oh! I’m sorry Chrissy! I didn’t..” He started playing with the puff of curls. “See you there.” She smiled and he melted for a moment while she bounced next to him. “Aw, you like it? Now our hairstyles match!” She motioned to her tiny ponytail. 

Jeremy leaned a bit over and pressed a kiss into her hair with an exaggerated “mwah” noise and smiled when she booped his nose.  
Jeremy decided he liked having long hair. Apparently Rich did too, if the call from Jake about how his hair is actually a light shade of brown at the roots and not natural blonde said anything. Jeremy also decided he liked wearing his hair pulled back, which was nice because Christine like messing with his hair, putting it in twists and trying out random kinds of ponytails she’d seen somewhere or other. 

Today, he pulled his hair into a messy ponytail, (ignoring the single braid hanging by his ear that Christine hadn’t undone) pulled on a dumb tie-dye sweater Michael had bought him, (pink and yellow, with purple text that says “indoorsy” on the front) and a pair of jeans, ate a piece of toast and hugged his dad goodbye, and headed out to wait for the bus. And he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr @ Pamesjatterson  
> Title is from Long Hair by Moontower, but that doesn't really have anything to do with the fic   
> (Btw that's a real sweater I own, found at my local thrift store)


End file.
